The Promise
by ReillyJade
Summary: Morning was now something to live for, because with the sunrise came the promise of a new day, a chance to love and be loved by Anna. - A story about Kristoff and Anna's wedding night/first time.


___DISCLAIMER:_ All of the places and characters in this story belong to Disney and are inspired by the work of Hans Christian Andersen. No profit is being made from this story. It only serves to (hopefully) entertain_.___

Rated M for sexual content.

****NOTE:** This story is told in alternating perspectives. It begins with Kristoff's POV, then switches to Anna's, then back to Kristoff's, etc. Page breaks indicate the change in POV. That is their only purpose in this story. :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Promise<strong>_

The hooves of Sven and Lena thundered against the forest floor as they carried Kristoff and Anna to their destination, and when coupled with the noise of the wind rattling the evergreen branches above their heads, it sounded as if they were trapped in the rage of a late summer storm. The evening, however, couldn't have been more to the contrary, for it was placid and filled with wonder and love.

They were _finally_ alone.

This wasn't to say the rest of the day had been terrible. In fact, it had been the happiest day of Kristoff's life, and it had gone much more smoothly than he'd anticipated. He thought for sure he'd screw something up, and he wouldn't have been surprised if Anna tripped over her own feet or knocked something – or_ someone_ - over. But, much to his surprise, aside from a minor dilemma with one of the buttons on his jacket before the ceremony, the day had gone on without so much as a hiccup.

He'd been beyond anxious when he stood alone on the majestic altar inside the church before the largest crowd he'd ever seen. His heart had leaped into his throat when Anna, escorted by Kai, began to make her way down the aisle toward him with impeccable grace. When she arrived in front of him, Kristoff was able to see that her beautiful dress had been decorated with little icy garnishes, no doubt a courtesy of the Queen, that sparkled in the sunlight pouring into the church. After a lengthy service, he and Anna shared their vows, exchanged rings, and were declared by the bishop as one. Upon their first kiss as husband and wife, the ice on Anna's dress melted away.

A magnificent celebration followed in the castle's ballroom with fine food, wines, and music. He and Anna made it through their first dances without stumbling or stepping on one another's feet, which Kristoff thought was a miracle of its own accord. He truthfully didn't remember much of the evening aside from how beautiful Anna looked as she danced with him; the rest of it was all a blur of well-wishers, unsolicited advice, and obligatory congratulations.

They were given a gorgeous sendoff when the time came to depart the castle. As the newlyweds rode away from the palace on the backs of Sven and Lena, all in attendance likely believed they were traveling to their honeymoon destination. Kristoff and Anna, however, unbeknownst to even the Queen herself, ventured to the Valley of the Living Rock. The second wedding had been Anna's idea, and though Kristoff told her they didn't have to, she insisted. He never admitted it out loud, but it meant the world to him that she'd been willing to get covered in a moss cloak, grassy headdress, and countless crystals just so they could marry again before his family.

It didn't take long for them to ride from the valley to his – no, _their_ – cabin. By the time the small, wooden dwelling came into view, both of their respective moss cloaks had slipped from their shoulders. Kristoff glanced at Anna as their animals slowed to a trot to see that her headdress had fallen off, too. All that remained from their second wedding was the necklace of auburn and rose crystals resting against the bodice of her white dress.

Kristoff knew Anna didn't need help getting off her horse, but he held his arms out anyway so he could gently place her on the ground. She waited idly by as he led Sven and Lena to the stable he'd built beside the cabin. He made sure they had plenty of water, carrots, and hay before giving each of them an affectionate pat on the head and closing the door. Anna took his hand, and they slowly walked together to the little house.

He looked at the cabin with remorse and a hint of shame. The fact that Anna was now his wife in no way helped quell the feelings of inadequacy rising within him. The cabin was so puny, so rustic, and he felt she deserved so much better, especially for such a significant night. Anna herself had been the one to suggest spending their wedding night there, but he couldn't help but wonder if she'd done so only out of kindness.

"Anna," he began before opening the door, "are you sure about this?"

She smiled softly, taking his hands in hers and giving each an affectionate squeeze.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean, being here," he clarified. "For... for tonight. We still have time to go to the inn, or we could even return to the palace. Both are so much nicer. This place isn't anything special, so I just wanted to make sure-"

"Kristoff," Anna interrupted, "this place _is_ special. _So_ special. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Really?"

"Of course. Why would you think otherwise?"

Kristoff shrugged. "It's just a cabin."

"Yes, but it's the cabin where you first told me you love me and where you asked for my hand. I can't think of a better place for us to spend this night." Anna lifted a hand to cup his cheek, which he instinctively leaned into, relishing in how such a simple touch made his heart leap. "Kristoff, I want it to happen here."

He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to her forehead in a tender kiss.

"I love you," he murmured against her skin.

"I love you, too."

Kristoff twisted the handle and held open the door for Anna. She gracefully walked into the dark room, and he followed shortly after, careful not to step on the train of her dress. Before closing the door, he used the stream of moonlight spilling in to help him see what he was doing as he fiddled with a match to light a few candles. By the time he was finished, the room glowed amber and gold, and Anna's dress and hair shined in the light cast by the flickering flames.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing," Kristoff breathed as he continued to stare at her, mesmerized. "You... you're just so beautiful, Anna."

It wasn't a lie. If he hadn't known better, Kristoff would've sworn an angel was standing in the middle of the sitting room. A small, sheepish grin spread across Anna's face as her cheeks were overtaken by the palest crimson wash.

"Kristoff..." she muttered nervously, glancing down at her feet.

"You are," he affirmed. "Anna... you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Th-thank you."

Kristoff wasn't sure where to go from there. They both knew what was coming; after all, this night was something they'd both discussed and even looked forward to for several months. But how was it supposed to begin? Was he supposed to just start kissing her, or was he supposed to wait for her to make a move? Were they were supposed to sit and talk first? He _did_ have something he needed to say, after all – something he'd wanted to tell her since they exchanged their vows. Perhaps, he decided, that would be a good place to begin.

Before he could even open his mouth, however, Anna broke the silence.

"Would you mind if I stepped into the bedroom for a minute?" she squeaked. "I just want to let my hair down. The pins are starting to bother me."

Kristoff nodded. "Y-yeah. Yeah, of course. I'll... um... I'll just get a fire going?"

"A fire sounds lovely," Anna said with a smile. "I'll be right back."

She disappeared into the bedroom. Kristoff, meanwhile, removed his coat and placed it on th back of a chair before turning his attention to the hearth. As he busied himself with the task at hand, he allowed his mind to wander toward the night ahead and what it would bring.

His hands were so shaky with nerves that he spilled his entire supply of matches onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Once Anna heard a soft click behind her, she leaned against the door and squeezed her eyes shut. She hoped she'd looked stable out there, that her brave face had been enough to convince Kristoff that everything was fine. Now that she was alone, her lower lip began to tremble.<p>

_Don't cry_, she thought, fighting the tears with all her might. _Don't cry. Don't be scared. __You love Kristoff, and he loves you__. He loves you, he loves you, he loves you..._

Anna knew deep down there was no reason to fret. She and Kristoff talked about their wedding night even before he officially proposed. They'd even discussed it a mere week before when he promised they'd take things slow for their first time and savor it. She'd been excited about it because there was no one else in the world but Kristoff she'd be willing to share this with. But ever since they stepped into the cabin and there was no turning back, all she could think about was the horror stories she'd been told about what sometimes happens when women became wives. Their men would change, even become violent, as they took their wives' required promises far too seriously. And Anna herself had made her vow to Kristoff: to love, cherish, and obey.

_Obey_. For better or worse, Kristoff owned her now. He was allowed to do as he wished with her. She'd promised him that privilege hours ago during their first wedding, moments before slipping a silver band onto his finger that matched her own. Anna absentmindedly twisted the new ring on her hand, willing herself to remember that Kristoff married her for love, not to exercise his rights as a husband on her. In her heart, she believed that. She _knew _that.

But she'd been played for a fool once before, and that horrible memory plagued her, causing a tiny but powerful panic to churn her stomach and accelerate her heart.

"Stop," she whimpered to herself. "Just stop."

Anna pushed those worries aside to the best of her ability, only for a new one to take place. She stepped forward and gingerly touched the end of the bed, which was covered in clean, fresh, white linens that had never been used before. Beautiful. Pure.

_What if I'm not good enough for him?_

Anna herself was as pure as the blankets before her. Aside from the blind, intimate touches she'd shared with Kristoff over the past few months, she had no experience in such matters. She knew Kristoff didn't, either, but that was beside the point. She'd been showered with unsolicited advice from well-intentioned servants and ladies-in-waiting about the importance of pleasing her husband and the ways in which it could be done. Surely Kristoff had thought about this night, and he most certainly had some sort of expectations. What if she didn't meet them? What if he found her dull and talentless? What if-

"Anna?" Kristoff called from the sitting room. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" she chirped with as much giddiness as she could muster. "Sorry! Just give me a minute!"

Anna quickly began unpinning her elegant hairstyle. She turned toward the mirror in the room to watch each lock of hair fall to her shoulders, but instead, she looked at the reflection of her own eyes. She'd have to dry them before stepping out of the room; Anna didn't even realize she'd actually begun crying. Once all of her hair was loose and dancing around her shoulders in soft, auburn waves, she also removed the crystal necklace from their second wedding. She contemplated taking off her dress, too, but decided against it. Perhaps, she considered, that was something Kristoff was supposed to do himself. She dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, inhaled deeply, and stepped back out into the sitting room.

Kristoff was sitting in a chair in front of the hearth, poking at a couple of slowly burning logs. He turned his gaze from the flames when Anna opened the bedroom door, smiling for a moment before seeing her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine," Anna lied.

"No, it's not. You've been crying."

Anna sighed; she should have known Kristoff would see right through her. She watched as he tossed the fire poker to the side before striding over to her. He took a delicate hold on her face, thumbs rubbing beneath her eyes to rid them of any remaining wetness. He was so tender and kind, and Anna wondered how she could have allowed herself even for a fleeting moment to think Kristoff could ever be like those husbands in the stories.

_Hans was kind at first, too, _she thought. _Then... no. NO. Don't think about Hans. Not tonight. Kristoff isn't and never will be like that. You KNOW that. He'll keep you safe. He'll be good to you. He'll never, ever hurt you. Kristoff loves you, _really_ loves you._

"Anna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she choked out. "It's nothing. I-"

"Anna," he urged.

"I... I'm just scared, okay?"

"Scared?"

"Not _scared_," Anna clarified. "Just nervous... about tonight. I mean, we've been waiting for this forever, and I'm so happy it's finally here, but... I don't know. Forget I said anything. I'm sorry."

Kristoff pressed his lips to her forehead, allowing them to linger there for several seconds before pulling back.

"I'm nervous, too," he whispered.

"You... you are?"

"Of course."

They both smiled, and Anna felt a much-needed relief wash through her. She wasn't sure why Kristoff's uncertainty made her feel better. She leaned her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, surrounding her in the most tender sort of strength.

"Can we sit down for a moment?" Kristoff asked. "There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

Anna nodded, and he guided her back to the chairs beside the fireplace. He turned them so they were facing each other rather than toward the flames as they typically did. He took her hands in his and Anna gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Anna," he began, "I want to talk about the wedding."

"Which one?" she joked.

"The first one," Kristoff chuckled. As his shoulders relaxed, Anna could visibly see just how tense he'd been; he really hadn't been kidding when he was he was nervous. "It's... it's about our vows. Yours, really."

"What about them?"

"I'm nullifying them."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Kristoff, what-"

"Not all of it," he explained. "But... well, you had to say something that I didn't, and I don't think that's fair."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying you don't have to obey me, Anna," Kristoff declared, shifting his gaze from her hands to her face. "I know you had to say that, but between you and me, it doesn't have to be that way. In fact, I don't want it to. I love you, and we're a team. I don't want to control you. You're my wife, not my plaything, okay?"

"Kristoff," Anna breathed. She could feel the sting of tears again, but this time, it was the good kind.

"So, I'm going to add something to my vows that I wasn't allowed to in the church," he continued. "I promise to love you, Anna. I promise to respect and honor you. If the rest of the world wants to think you're abiding by what I say, fine, but not when we're alone, okay? I want you to tell me when I'm doing something wrong or upsetting you. Challenge me. Argue with me. If I'm being entirely honest, the fact that you say what's on your mind is a big part of why I fell in love with you to begin with. Please don't throw that part of you away because you had to swear to obey me in order to marry me." He squeezed her hands. "I don't want these rings to change what we are, okay?"

"Kristoff, I love you," Anna murmured. "I love you so much. Thank you."

"I love you, too," he hummed, "and you don't need to thank me. It was a bit of a contradiction if you think about it. How am I supposed to love and cherish you if I'm bossing you around?"

Anna laughed and threw her arms around him. She pulled him close to her, wondering for the umpteenth time how she'd gotten so lucky. What had she ever done to deserve him? Which stars did she have to thank for aligning themselves in just the right way so he'd be the one to walk into Oaken's during the storm?

She kissed him slowly, threading a hand through his hair as he reciprocated. She sighed in bliss once she felt his tongue against her lips, and Anna opened wider to accept it. She loved the texture and taste of it, and the knowledge that she could finally feel it in other places stirred something within her. She'd felt this stirring many times before while kissing Kristoff, but for the very first time, it was allowed to be tended to in the proper way.

Anna pulled back and looked at him. She was greeted with chocolate eyes that were just as hooded and glazed as her own likely were.

_He loves you, _she silently repeated to herself, _and you love him. _

"Kristoff?"

"Hm?"

"I'd like to take you up on your offer to say what's on my mind."

"Y-yeah," he choked out. "Of course."

Anna stood, not letting go of his hand. He looked up at her expectantly, a hint of a cautious smile on his face.

"I think," she said bravely, "that we'll be more comfortable in the other room."

* * *

><p>Anna spun on her heel, dropping his hand in the process, and began to slowly walk toward the bedroom. Kristoff remained seated for a moment and watched her, loving the subtle bounce of her hips and how her wedding dress hugged her in all the right places. He followed, stopping her just outside the bedroom door by placing stilling hands on her waist.<p>

His eyes raked over the back of her dress. It was held closed by tightly-bound ribbons, and all Kristoff wanted to do was tug on them so he could begin to slip the garment off of her and finally see her, _really_ see her. Through all of the intimate touches he and Anna had shared, neither of them had seen the other naked; everything had always been done in the dark and under clothes or blankets. Kristoff had lost count of how many times he imagined what Anna looked like underneath her outfits, how many times he fantasized about seeing it. Now, he finally could, yet he still refrained from ridding her of her attire. He and Anna had agreed to savor this night, and savor it he would.

Kristoff pushed her hair to the side to reveal her right shoulder. Aside from the strap of her dress, the skin was bare. He place a tender kiss on a cluster of freckles between the strap and her neck. Anna's breath hitched and she surprised him by leaning her head to her left, opening her neck to him. He took this as a cue and began to move his mouth to the sensitive curve, lavishing a particular soft spot with tiny pecks and licks. He slid his tongue between her neck and the bit of skin just below her ear.

"Oh," Anna gasped, and he could hear her breathing quicken. As he pulled away, he saw that her arms were covered in gooseflesh.

"Are you cold?"

"No," she breathed. "That... that just feels really nice."

"I'll have to remember that, then," he spoke through a smile.

Kristoff slid his hands from her hips up to her back, fingering the ribbons of her dress. He knew the dress would come off eventually, but he still patiently waited for some sign from Anna that it was okay to do so. When she leaned her head back against his chest and lifted a hand, gently pulling his face toward hers for a kiss, only then did he begin to unlace the dress. He slipped the silky ribbons through his fingers, loosening the bodice of the beautiful white gown.

Neither of them pushed the dress off right away. Instead, Anna spun to face him, draping her arms loosely around his neck and shoulders. She kissed him with unrivaled passion, and Kristoff moaned against her lips as she pressed her body into his. He held her there by placing his hands on her lower back and pulling her closer to him. Early on in their relationship, nothing had been more embarrassing than being physically aroused around Anna; he very clearly remembered wanting to die from humiliation the first time she'd accidentally felt it. That night, he wanted to make sure she could feel his desire, to let her know how much his body ached for hers, to show her one of the many ways his love for her manifested. He was well aware of the stiffness already present in his trousers, and when he pulled Anna against him, he was rewarded with a satisfying whimper.

Kristoff abandoned her lips so he could trail his attention back to her neck. He smirked once he felt her melt into him upon the contact, and the little moans she made were the most erotic sort of music. He allowed his caresses to travel a bit further south, stopping only when he reached the top hem of her bodice, right above her breasts.

Oh, how he couldn't wait to see those breasts, feel them, _kiss _them...

"Kristoff," Anna murmured.

"Hm?"

"T-take it off... the dress... take it off..."

He was more than happy to oblige, but before he brought his hands up to the straps, he took a step back and gazed at her. Anna looked so stunningly beautiful in the dress. Of course, she looked beautiful in every gown she wore and he was enchanted by her beauty each time he saw her in one, but there was always a chance she would wear them more than once. That night was the first and last he'd ever see her in that magnificent white wedding dress, and he wanted the vision of it to be burned into his memory forever.

With the tenderest of touches, Kristoff slipped the straps of the dress from Anna's shoulders and proceeded to push it down her body. He helped her step out of it once it was pooled around her ankles in a heap. After neatly draping the gown over a nearby chair, he aimed to pull her into him again – or maybe even start removing her undergarments – only to halt his motions upon feeling Anna's hands at his waist, undoing his sash.

"Anna," he murmured.

"What?" she asked quietly, blushing a bit as she allowed the sash to fall to the ground. She moved her hands to the top button of his vest. "It's your turn."

He nodded, swallowing hard as she unfastened each button with an eager patience, if such a thing even existed. She pushed it open, revealing his dark blue tunic before shoving the vest away from his body. As she aimed to get started on the next layer, Kristoff gently grabbed her wrists and guided her into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Anna felt an exciting rush of nerves as Kristoff closed the door behind them. She absentmindedly wondered why he'd even bothered to close it; it's not as if anyone else was in the cabin. However, it made the room feel a million times more intimate than it already was, and she wasn't about to complain.<p>

She expected he would resume undressing her, but instead, Kristoff lit a couple more candles; the moonlight pouring through the tiny window only did so much. He then moved to the bed and pulled back the linens. Anna's heart melted at this, because even on such a momentous night, he still wanted to make sure she ended up under the covers to keep warm.

Things progressed at a steady rate from that moment forward. They remained standing for a while at the foot of the bed, ridding each other of one article of clothing at a time in between kisses. Her corset was the next thing to go, followed by her stockings, drawers, and petticoats. She was down to her lonely chemise by the time she completely unbuttoned and removed Kristoff's tunic.

Despite touching it several times, it was the first time she'd ever laid eyes on his bare torso. Anna ran slow, curious, loving hands across his chest, which was strong and covered with wisps of blond hair. His abdomen, equally strong and with the slightest paunch, left her aching to see more.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered, placing little kisses on his pectorals.

"_You're_ so beautiful," Kristoff replied with a smile. He grasped the hem of her chemise, her breath hitching as his fingers grazed the skin of her lower thigh. "Is it alright if I...?"

Anna inhaled deeply. She knew it would have to come off at some point, and she truthfully wanted to. She wanted_ all_ of him, and she wanted Kristoff to have all of her. Nonetheless, she'd never been proud of her figure, constantly wishing her dainty features were more pronounced, that her breasts were a bit fuller. She didn't feel womanly in her petite body.

But she _was_ a woman, all grown up, and she reminded herself that she was now a wife to a man who loved her with every fiber of his being. She never felt more attractive and beautiful than she did while under the tender gaze of Kristoff's eyes. She knew he would love what he saw, even if she didn't think highly over herself.

Anna nodded, and she closed her eyes as Kristoff lifted the chemise over her body and head, the last garment concealing her from him. She felt the air sweep across the newly revealed skin, though the shiver that followed shortly after could have been a result of the nerves. She waited for him to say something or even touch her; when he didn't, she cautiously opened her eyes.

She would have giggled if she hadn't been so skittish. Kristoff was staring at her with wide eyes that raked up and down her nude body, and his pinkened face wavered between a giddy smile and a look of shock.

"Ooh," he finally breathed.

"Kristoff?"

"Anna, you... y-you're so... you..."

Anna could feel the fierce crimson rise in her cheeks. She knew he'd never seen a naked woman in the flesh before, but...

"Kristoff, you've seen drawings," she muttered sheepishly.

"Y-yeah," he choked out, "but Anna... they don't compare... not even close... you're perfect... my god, Anna, you're so perfect..."

"Th-thank you," she stammered.

For all of her nerves, it felt wonderful to be looked at in such a fashion. Empowering, even. Anna smiled when Kristoff lifted his pair of shaking hands.

"Could... can I...?"

"Of course."

She wedged her lower lip between her teeth as Kristoff began to fondle her breasts, sighing in bliss when he rolled each nipple between his fingers.

"Oh, my," he moaned. That time, Anna did giggle.

"Kristoff, you've touched them before."

"Yeah, but I'm actually _seeing_ them this time," he defended in a breathy murmur. "And they're so... hm..."

His calloused hands traveled down her tummy. Anna gasped when his fingers reached her center, obvious with lust. Kristoff proudly smirked as he slid a forefinger along her already slick and waiting folds.

"All this for me?" he asked.

"Y-yes."

"Mm."

He drew slow, steady circles around her nub. Anna threw her head back, panting in ecstasy and vaguely wondering how she was still strong enough to stand. It didn't take long for a hand to return to her breasts, lavishing each in equal attention.

"Oh, Anna, may I kiss them?" he asked.

When she nodded and he leaned in, she silently scolded herself for not asking him to do it sooner. As he gently suckled at one of her nipples, adding in small licks for good measure, she could literally feel the desire shoot from her breast, down her abdomen, and into her core where it morphed into more wetness. Before long, his fingers weren't enough; she wanted, _needed_, more.

"Let me see you," she moaned. "Please..."

Kristoff leaned back, and Anna wasted no time. With trembling fingers, she unfastened his trousers and pushed them down to his ankles. She hesitated with his drawers for just a moment before pushing them down, too. As Kristoff stepped out of the last of his attire, she could only gape at the skin she'd just revealed. His manhood was fully erect, pointing straight out at her and rooted in a cluster of short, curled blond hairs. Anna had touched it many times, but actually _seeing_ it...

"Anna?"

"It... it's so..."

"What?"

"Is it going to fit?" she blurted out.

The second she said it, her hand flew upward to cover her mouth and her cheeks reddened with shame. Of all the things she could have said, _that's _what came out. It was so typical of her. She couldn't have said it was beautiful, arousing, or flawless – all of which were completely true and had been her initial thoughts – but instead she asked the stupidest question she could fathom. She hung her head, feeling even more mortified when Kristoff chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me," she whimpered. "I'm sor-"

"I'm not laughing at you," Kristoff clarified, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "I take that as a compliment, alright?"

"It... it's gorgeous."

She gestured to touch him, waiting until he replied with a subtle nod. She now understood what Kristoff had meant: though she'd touched him before, doing so was so much more satisfying when she could see it. The tip was already leaking, glistening in the candlelight, and Kristoff tossed his head back and groaned as she stroked him in the way she'd learned he liked.

After a minute, Anna sat down on the bed, peering into Kristoff's eyes as she scooted herself back. As she leaned her head against the pillow, he took the cue and climbed onto the blankets, too. She began to part her thighs, expecting he'd want to settle right in, but instead he lay down alongside her and continued to kiss and touch her. She reciprocated with enthusiasm while moaning at his touch, especially when his mouth found her breasts again.

But after a while, it wasn't enough. She'd patiently waited for this night; they both had. As much as Anna loved the sweet, almost innocent caresses, she was ready for more, albeit still nervous about it. She wanted Kristoff inside her, to join their bodies, to finally and truly become one.

"Kristoff," she whispered.

She did not elaborate, but Anna knew she didn't need to. At her words, Kristoff pulled his face from her neck so their gazes could meet. He seemed to silently understand after a few moments, because he nodded and began to shift his body. Anna's legs tumbled apart to accommodate him. She vaguely wondered at which point they'd both begun shaking.

Anna gasped when the tip of his manhood grazed her folds as he lowered himself between her legs. Kristoff suddenly felt huge to her. She'd always known he was a big man, but in the moment, he seemed to be everywhere. His large, robust arms were placed on either side of her while his torso, sturdy and unyielding, covered her own. Between that and his intoxicating scent, Anna was certain she would have suffocated from panic had it been anyone but Kristoff. Though she did feel trapped, she had no desire to escape. Instead, she felt safe, needed, and loved.

"I love you," he breathed. "Anna, I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

Anna lifted a hand to touch his cheek and raised her head slightly so she could give him a reassuring kiss. She locked her eyes on his as she settled back down, inhaling deeply to prepare for what was to come.

* * *

><p>Kristoff could feel his entire body quaking as he pushed his hips forward at an agonizingly slow pace. He was terrified of hurting Anna, even in the smallest way, although he knew it was likely unavoidable. Though his body screamed at him to just take her, he eased into the act as he'd promised he would.<p>

They gasped in unison once he reached her folds, and he entered her slowly. Kristoff squeezed his eyes shut as he was greeted with the warmth and slickness of his wife. Her flesh was so soft, tight, and a little bit resistant, that he couldn't help but let out a gratified moan.

He opened his eyes as he slipped in further, his elation replaced by panic as he saw Anna's face. She, too, had closed her eyes, but her face was twisted in agony and she seemed to be holding her breath.

"Are you okay?" he rasped.

"Y-yeah. Keep going. Just... s-slowly."

"Are you su-"

"Please, Kristoff..."

_You knew it would hurt her, _reminded himself,_ but it will go away. It won't last. It will feel good for her, too. Just give her a little time._

Kristoff was ashamed of himself for enjoying something that caused Anna pain, but he couldn't help it. She felt _so_ good around him; the deeper he went, the better it felt. He gradually slid into her until the entirety of his shaft was surrounded by her slick heat. Though it was nearing impossible to restrain himself, he didn't move for a moment, allowing her body time to adjust to him.

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

"Yes... keep going."

He obliged with slow and tender thrusts, each movement causing an explosion in his groin that proceeded to flood his entire body with euphoria. The unbelievable sensations were everywhere, and Kristoff wondered how he'd managed to deny himself such pleasure for so long. He could have lain with Anna months before when she'd first suggested it, or even sought comfort with random women the way many harvesters did.

He looked to Anna, who was gazing up at him with hooded, glazed eyes. It had been worth the wait. The woman beneath him was everything to him, and Kristoff couldn't imagine enjoying this even fractionally had it been with anyone else. Yes, it felt absolutely amazing, but he knew a big part of why it did was how much he and Anna loved one another. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd have developed such a deep, intimate bond with someone - especially not someone as remarkable as Anna - yet there she was, loving and being loved by him.

"Mm," she moaned suddenly.

Anna's hands grasped his upper arms, nails digging into his skin ever so lightly. Kristoff heard her breathing change, becoming quicker and a little raspy. She wedged her lower lip between her teeth. He nearly smiled, sure of the reasoning behind her change in expression from nervous to relaxed. She confirmed it with her next words.

"Faster, Kristoff," she breathed. "Please..."

* * *

><p>Anna cried out in delight as Kristoff accelerated his pace in a steady rhythm, electrifying every nerve in her body. Upon his initial entry, she'd felt bloated and almost as if she were being torn in two. The pain had mellowed into a dull ache before ceasing to exist altogether. Now, she didn't think it could get much better. She began to lift her hips off the blankets to meet his thrusts, each connection a completion, a means for their souls to touch and embrace. He groaned as he trailed kisses along her neck and collarbone, and Anna felt herself tumble into a rapturous haze. His scent, his touch, his kiss... everything about the moment was impeccable.<p>

It didn't take long for Kristoff's thrusts to lose their cadence. As she gripped his arms, she could feel them begin to quake slightly.

"Anna," he murmured, "I... I can't hold on much longer. It's too perfect..."

"Kristoff... it's okay. Let go."

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about me," she wheezed. "I... I want you to feel good, Kristoff. I want to give you this."

He opened his mouth to retort, but she silenced him with encouraging kiss. She wasn't lying. She and Kristoff had their whole lives to perfect their lovemaking, to learn how to prolong it, to discover what made each other tick. In her opinion, Kristoff had provided her the ultimate gift just by loving her, and she was honored to give him this night.

Anna watched him as he cried out, tossing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. She could feel him pulsate within her as he rode out his pleasure, and almost instantly felt liquid inside of her that wasn't her own but was equally welcome. He quaked above her, chest rising and falling with erratic gasps, breath ghosting across the heated flesh of her chest.

Kristoff leaned his body against hers, careful not to place too much weight on her, and he burrowed into her neck as he continued to tremble. She threaded a gentle hand through his hair, smiling through kisses she placed on the top of his head.

"Anna-"

"Shh."

"But-"

"Not now," Anna cooed. She knew what he was going to say; he was going to apologize for not lasting longer, for not giving her enough time, but she didn't want to hear that. Quite frankly, she didn't even care all that much. It would come with time. In that moment, all she wanted was to snuggle with Kristoff.

They silently remained that way for several minutes after. Anna combed through Kristoff's blond locks while he placed kisses wherever his mouth could reach from where he lay. Eventually, Anna couldn't feel Kristoff quivering anymore. She heard his breath return to normal.

"I love you," he said after awhile, lifting his head so he could properly look at her. "Anna, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Kristoff."

"Did... did I hurt you?"

"A little," Anna whimpered honestly, "but it wasn't that bad, and it was only for a short while. Don't apologize," she added hastily when she saw the look of panic cross his face.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Kristoff, I'm more than okay." She kissed him slowly, but it was passionate and sensual as she threw every ounce of love she could into it. "I'm married to my best friend, someone who loves me more than I ever thought I _could_ be loved, and I have the rest of my life to share with him. How can I be anything less than okay?"

He lazily grinned and nuzzled her nose with his own.

"You're amazing, you are," he murmured. "I'm so lucky."

"I love you."

"I love you too... Mrs. Bjorgman."

It felt good to hear her new name. Anna smiled as Kristoff shifted his body so he was laying alongside her. He opened his arms, and she snuggled right in, resting her head against his chest. His warmth radiated into her, and she knew sleep would come easily.

"But what about you?" he asked.

Anna giggled; she'd known it was coming. She tilted her head up to kiss him.

"Tomorrow," she assured him. "There's always tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day..." Her voice trailed off.

Kristoff tightened his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Anna surprised Kristoff by falling asleep before him. During all of their previous shared nights, he'd almost always been the one to succumb to fatigue first, and then the first to wake the following morning. In Anna's defense, he decided, she'd done much more dancing at the wedding than he had, and she most likely had an extra glass of wine or two. He certainly didn't mind. As his eyes grew heavy, Kristoff was afforded the rare opportunity to watch his wife sleep.<p>

His _wife_. After many months, he could finally call her that. Surreal as it was, it felt so natural and honest, like everything was finally right with the world.

He'd pulled the blankets up to Anna's shoulders when they'd first cuddled together to sleep, but they'd since slipped down, exposing part of her nude chest. As much as Kristoff love her breasts (oh, how he _loved_ them), his gaze was locked on her face. Anna looked so placid as she slept. Her breaths were steady and peaceful, and her freckled nose twitched every so often, tempting Kristoff to kiss it every time. She'd shift a little on occasion, snuggling closer to him and letting out a subtle hum of comfort.

Kristoff was never one to rush into things, but he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. Tomorrow meant the rest of his and Anna's life together. It meant years upon years for him to love and cherish her, just as he'd vowed to do. It meant children and even grandchildren, being introduced at royal gatherings as husband and wife, and learning new things about one another each and every day. It meant he could fall asleep every single night with this beautiful person wrapped up in his arms, all warm and soft.

Before Anna, he'd been completely alone, save for Sven, and he'd thought he was happy that way. In fact, he'd been afraid to let someone in even if the opportunity presented itself. Kristoff had never been more thankful he'd changed his mind and gave Anna a chance. He hadn't wanted to help her up the North Mountain, but her stubborn self had all but forced him to, and it had been his blessing in disguise, his miracle.

Kristoff kissed his beautiful miracle on the cheek before closing his eyes and willing sleep to come. The sooner he slept, the sooner morning would arrive, and he was looking forward to morning more than he ever had in his life. Morning was now something to live for, because with the sunrise came the promise of a new day, a chance to love and be loved by Anna.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
